


A Responsible Man

by Merfilly



Category: Superman (Reeveverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's thoughts on the boy they found</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Responsible Man

It wasn't only Martha pressuring him to accept the boy. Her story would be believed. It wasn't gratitude for the boy saving him from the jack collapsing.

No, when Jonathan looked at the boy holding up his truck, and that strange meteor where they'd found him, Jonathan could see the boy in the government's hands, and he didn't like what he saw at all.

He'd let Martha raise the boy, and do all he could to help the boy keep his head on straight. That was a far better thing than letting him become a weapon for the wrong people.


End file.
